


Only In My Dream

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Dream is the only way for Hyungwon to escape the reality world. And Minhyuk is someone who only exists in his dream. It frustrates Hyungwon that something beautiful from his dream world couldn’t be part of his real world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is something about “Oath of Hyungwon” that makes me wanna write this. Nothing related to the teaser though but I hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Also, there might be a slight reference from “All In”
> 
> I am still foreign with the tags. Please let me know if there is anything that I could add there. =D
> 
> Unbeta-ed so apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical error.

There was something about the day that makes Hyungwon tired. There was something about the day that frustrated Hyungwon, that made him wants to disappear from the real world. Not like as if any other day is better, but that day was nothing better either.

He rested under a cherry blossom tree. Even the sight of the tree frustrated him despite being his usual spot to relax. Why, he wondered, is the cherry blossom short-lived? Why must such beauty stays temporarily in the world? It drove him crazy trying to figure out the answer, when in fact, he shouldn’t even be bothered with all these trivial things.

Hyungwon’s eyes were closed. He tried to clear his mind from the mess that was piling up in his head. Dateline chasing him like death and he realized he have yet to produce a good chapter for his ongoing book. He supposed to be writing, but here he was, breathing in the air which smells earthy, singing him to sleep. Maybe tomorrow, his mind told him.

Hyungwon did not know how long he had been sitting there. He lost track of the time, didn’t even bother to get his ass home or get something to feed his system as he heard his stomach grumbling. Forget it, his mind was telling him. These were nothing important. Nothing matters when you are going somewhere better. Going somewhere he can call home, somewhere he belongs.

Through his closed lids, Hyungwon felt a presence in front of him, blocking the sun’s ray from reaching him. He squinted his eyes further, his eyebrows drawing closer. He scratched his eyes with the back of his hands, slowly opening his eyes to avoid any blinding rays from entering his visions. As his visions were adapting to the surrounding, he saw a silhouette standing in front of him. He blinked several times, clearing his view, only to recognize the white-haired guy standing there. His head tilted a little to the right as he was watching Hyungwon. His eyes were large, dark orbs staring back at Hyungwon. In the guy’s hands, Hyungwon saw a bunch of blue Salvia. The vivid blue color of the flower contrasted beautifully in his pale, bony hands. Hyungwon craved a small smile on his lips.

He knew he is somewhere he wanted to be. Somewhere he can call home. Somewhere he belongs.

“It’s past your dinner time, Hyungwon.” His voice was soft as the breeze, sending chills down Hyungwon’s spine. He extended his hands out, passing Hyungwon the blue Salvia.

Hyungwon took a moment to take the Salvia from the guy’s hands. He was too mesmerized by his beauty. This guy, he had grew up together with Hyungwon. He had been there through the ups and downs of Hyungwon’s life. To think of it, he had always been by Hyungwon’s side. He is Hyungwon’s muse whenever it comes to his writing. Minhyuk, that is what Hyungwon known this guy as and there is no doubt that Minhyuk means the world to Hyungwon.

But it is a waste that something this beautiful, something this important to Hyungwon is not permanent. It is only in his dream that Minhyuk appeared, the only time that Hyungwon could meet him. To tell you the truth, why and how Minhyuk started to appear in Hyungwon’s dream is a mystery. Neither does Hyungwon knows nor does he wants to know. Not after getting attached to this world, to Minhyuk. Hyungwon still remember how he first met Minhyuk. He was only 12 and he was the abandoned kid in school. Hyungwon wasn’t the type of kid whom the others wanted to play with. Most of the time, Hyungwon was alone.

The time Minhyuk appeared was the time when Hyungwon fell down the stairs because of his clumsiness, or more like his experiment if he could die from a fall. Minhyuk is a year older than him and the first time he appeared in Hyungwon’s mind, Minhyuk was 13. He was racing towards the unconscious Hyungwon, with a stalk of blue Salvia in his hand. Hyungwon didn’t know what in his right mind would eat that flower, but he did anyway and somehow, he didn’t regret it. Everytime he did, he felt calmer. He felt better, no matter how shitty his day was. If this is what addiction is about, then Hyungwon admitted that he is addicted to the flower.

His attention averted back to Minhyuk; his one and only Minhyuk. He had seen how the white-haired guy grew up to be such a beauty, something that might be impossible to exist in the real world. Minhyuk’s smile is as bright as the scorching sun, lighting up even the littlest darkest spot in Hyungwon’s heart. Hyungwon didn’t know why, when and how he felt the high attraction in Minhyuk. Is this what love feels like, he constantly asked himself. But if this ain’t love, then Hyungwon doesn’t know what else is.

But on the other hand, it frustrated Hyungwon. The fact that Minhyuk is not permanent, the fact that Minhyuk only exists in his dream. Just like the cherry blossom; beautiful yet short-lived. He wanted more than this. Call him greedy, but he have the desire for Minhyuk to be in both of his worlds, his reality and his dream.

The moment Hyungwon took a bite from the Salvia, he could feel how calmer he felt, how his mind suddenly became empty. It feels like as if his burden was lifted up, like as if nothing bothers him at all. He looked back up at Minhyuk, who was smiling at him lightly. His mind started to wander away. He started to think what will it take to bring Minhyuk back to his reality. What is it that he needs to do to have Minhyuk 24/7?

He was startled when he felt Minhyuk’s slender fingers petting his head, softly playing with his locks. Hyungwon looked up, overshadowed by Minhyuk. His smile was still plastered on his face, making Hyungwon’s heart fluttered.

“Hyungwon ya… You don’t look good overthinking. You know I am always here to steal your loneliness away.” Minhyuk said. He continued running his fingers over Hyungwon’s hair. It didn’t took long before Hyungwon let out a sigh and took Minhyuk’s hand. It felt chilly in his own warm hand, making Hyungwon even conscious that Minhyuk is not real.

“I yearn to touch you, even back there. I couldn’t be sleeping forever just to see you. It frustrates me that you are not there everytime I open my eyes.” Hyungwon uttered under his breath. Minhyuk joined him, squatting beside him. He took his free hand and caressed Hyungwon’s cheek. Hyungwon almost flinched over the coldness but he got used to it all the time.

“The way you’re saying stuffs are like as if you are leaving this world and me behind.” There was a slight chuckle at the end of Minhyuk’s phrase. Sometimes, Hyungwon hated it that Minhyuk reads through him. But all the time, he thanks Minhyuk for reading him because he might not be able to express them.

“I am, Min… Because I’m tired of this feeling. I’m tired of missing you. I’m tired of finding you when I know I couldn’t.” There was a moment of silence between them. For once, Hyungwon sensed that Minhyuk is worried, that he was thinking about something. It’s not what Hyungwon wished for but for once, he wanted to be selfish. If there is something that he couldn’t let go, it will be Minhyuk and his feeling for this guy. But, he have to do his heart a favour.

“Are you sure about this, Hyungwon?” Minhyuk’s voice was soft, almost got carried away by the wind but still audible for Hyungwon. His hand dropped to Hyungwon’s hand which was still holding his other hand. He gave them a small squeeze. If Hyungwon can read it well, he knew Minhyuk wouldn’t want to let him go either.

If there is one time that Minhyuk didn’t support him, there is none where Hyungwon can remember. For Minhyuk, seeing Hyungwon happy is his wish. It’s like as if Minhyuk feeds on Hyungwon’s happiness.

Hyungwon didn’t gave an answer but he nodded slightly, still couldn’t make eye contact with Minhyuk. He felt his hand got squeezed even harder and before he knew it, he felt Minhyuk’s lips pressing lightly on his forehead. He was stunned by the sudden closeness but before Hyungwon managed to grasp Minhyuk’s hand again, it just disappeared from him. Just like that, he realized Minhyuk is gone.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting alone under the cherry blossom tree. The sun has set a little and he felt how his heart sank a little. He heaved out, telling himself that things will be okay, that he will get over this soon.

Day by day, he realized things weren’t getting better. He started to miss Minhyuk, even more than before. He tried to sleep, he forced to dream but he couldn’t. Not only that he lost Minhyuk, but he lost his dream world too.

It was just like any other day when Hyungwon was sitting at one of his favourite cafe to write. His fingers were moving fast on the keyboard, eyes fixed to the screen. As he reached the last line of what seemed to be the end of the chapter, he stretched, feeling the sense of achievement. He sighed and took the teacup which was beside his laptop. As he took a sip of his tea, his eyes roamed around the cafe. It has always been the best place to write, not as crowded as some other cafe and housed the best collection of tea to boost his energy and lifted his spirit.

Hyungwon put down the cup and shifted his eyes towards the bar. He saw someone, probably a new barista, chatting with another barista from inside the bar. Hyungwon squinted his eyes a little, studying the new barista from his back. His build seems so familiar to Hyungwon but those dark locks didn’t ring any bell in Hyungwon’s mind. He shoved the thoughts from his head.

It didn’t took long before Hyungwon realized a bouquet of blue Salvia in a vase just beside where the barista was standing. Hyungwon’s mouth was gaped, deep in his thoughts again. He knew he isn’t dreaming and it is impossible that he is asleep now. It has been months, Hyungwon lost count but there is no reason for his dream to come back now despite how much he wanted it to.

The moment Hyungwon saw the new barista walking towards him, he was taken aback. He couldn’t believe his eyes that he is seeing Minhyuk, a dark-haired Minhyuk to be precise, walking towards him with a cup of tea. His smile was bright, just like how Hyungwon remembers it to be. Just when the barista was standing in front of Hyungwon, he placed the cup politely on the table and looked at Hyungwon, still smiling.

“Hyungwon-sshi, your tea just like you like it, floral infusion with a hint of mint.” The barista said. Hyungwon snapped out from his own thoughts. He looked at the tea which was placed in front of him and then back at the the barista. He forced a smile on his lips.

“Thank you so much. Your first day here?” Hyungwon decided to ask, breaking out from his normal introvert self. He realized he couldn’t look at the barista for so long without missing Minhyuk.

“Ah yes… I’ve just move to this town and my friend recommended me to work at this cafe. They told me that you are a regular here and told me about your tea preferences.” There was excitement in his voice as he talked, Hyungwon realized. There is something about this guy that Hyungwon loves, not because he is Minhyuk look alike. Something else that Hyungwon couldn’t figured out but maybe one day, he would.

“So, I assumed you bring that blue Salvia along…?” Hyungwon stated, making the barista turned to look at what Hyungwon was pointing at. He nodded his head and turned back to look at Hyungwon.

“I’m surprised that you realized the flower there despite being busy. And you must have did a lot of research on botany that you even know the flower’s name.” There was a small chuckle at the end of his phrase, making Hyungwon’s heart fluttered. He missed the feeling, he admitted that he missed all these.

“By the way, my name is Minhyuk and I guess you will see more of me around starting from today.”

Called it dejavu or fate, but Hyungwon likes the sound of it.


End file.
